The use of jet spray extractors for cleaning carpets and the like is now well known. Such jet spray extractors typically employ a motor maintained within a motor housing and having a shaft passing therefrom through a barrier wall to a fan maintained within a fan housing. An appropriate bearing is typically maintained within the barrier wall for receipt of the shaft interconnecting the motor and fan. With the fan generating a vacuum for extracting moisture and dirt from the carpet, an environment of dirt laden air, water, detergent, and foam is present within the chamber receiving the fan. With the shaft bearing being maintained within the wall separating the fan and motor housings, the bearing is in close proximity to such environment and, absent means for protecting or isolating the bearing from the environment, it often becomes subjected to that environment and fails as a result. The moisture, detergent, and foam attacks the lubricant of the bearing, causing the same to fail.
The prior art has taught the use of air seals to provide an air flow for isolating the bearing from the adverse environment. Such air seals work well and are widely used in commercial units where added expense is small in comparison to the overall unit cost. However, in lower cost household units the added protection of the air seal is considered cost prohibitive in most cases.
Other methods have been considered for protecting the motor/fan shaft bearing. These have included seals, labyrinths, and vanes on the housing near the backside of the fan. However, even these structures and techniques result in increased costs, typically not justified in the lower cost household units.